Genius Envy
by ScorplinginTraining
Summary: Just a little three chapter story about what Waige might look like in a year.
1. Chapter 1

**GENIUS ENVY**

 **AN: I went back and forth over the date of the Quintis wedding. The actual episode aired on May 1st, but 1) It was supposed to be several weeks after the events of 'Strife on Mars' which aired April 17 two weeks prior. 2) May 1st was on a Monday and most people get married on the weekend. If Toby's family was there from NYC, it probably was over a weekend at some point. But for the sake of my story, I'm keeping the anniversary on May the first because it works better. That makes the actual anniversary on Tuesday, May 1, 2018. Yes, my mind goes round and round with details like that. If you haven't noticed, I'm more than a little OCD. Or CDO because that's in alphabetical order...**

 **OXOXOXOXOXO**

"Does it have to be _this_ weekend? When I agreed, I thought it started on a different day."

Paige stood by Walter's desk waiting for him as he gathered his belongings. They were about to go grab some dinner with Ralph after another long, rather eventful Monday at work.

"NASA will hardly change the schedule of their rocketry and aeronautical engineering symposium based on our preferences alone. And it was an honor for Scorpion to be included in the first place since it's by invitation only. They gave us two free tickets. It's all set and Ralph is very excited to go. Besides, I don't understand why this particular weekend would be significant." Walter frowned and blinked at her, all sincere confusion.

It was hard for Paige to admit she was feeling slightly jealous of her thirteen year old son. No one was more delighted for her and Walter to be together than Ralph and normally she would be thrilled for the two of them to go on a road trip. But more and more in recent days, the pair of geniuses would go places and plan activities without her. And when the three of them were together, she frequently had to remind them to dumb down the conversation so the 'normal' in the room could keep up.

Dating Walter over the last year had been challenging and they'd had their share of issues of course, but at the end of the day, she loved him quirks and all. She reminded herself of that fact sharply. After all, she knew from the outset he didn't place any special relevance on dates, but did he _have_ to spend the weekend before their first anniversary with her son five hours away at a NASA nerd convention she had no interest in attending?

She would absolutely _not_ turn into a needy, clingy girlfriend. It was _not_ going to happen. And she didn't want to be an annoying whiner either. Throughout their relationship she'd often been obligated to point out when Walter did something she didn't like or times when he was inappropriate. Like the time he'd discussed his calculations regarding her menstrual cycle in front of Sylvester. Or when she had to remind him to ask first before giving Ralph permission to do things. Paige had to tell him she was still the parent and she had the ultimate say in what Ralph was allowed to do.

Walter had asked her to tell him those things and give him boundaries, saying he simply didn't have a frame of reference and he really wanted to be a good partner. He wanted her to be happy. So, she didn't have the heart to give him another long litany of her romantic expectations as well.

Paige tried not to pout but she knew there was a dejected note to her voice in spite of her efforts. "It's just been a while since we've had a few days to ourselves, that's all. And I thought with Happy and Toby out of the picture celebrating their anniversary, it might be a good time for us to be alone for a few days too. I was going to see if Ralph could stay with Cabe or Sly."

"Ohhh, I see," He breathed, then he leaned closer and inquired in a loud whisper, "Is Mama feeling a little…pent up again?" His facial expression was the combination of shyness with a hint of a leer that was unique to him.

He was so damn cute she couldn't help but smile and shove his shoulder playfully. "I think you took care of that pretty effectively for me last night. No complaints here. How about you just pencil in a date with me on your calendar for next weekend, okay?"

Still tidying his desk and placing his things in neat stacks, he answered absently, "No. That won't work either. Don't forget we have the Forestry Braves Awards Ceremony next Saturday. Ralph is getting a number of badges and he's supposed to do a presentation. I promised I would help him, remember?"

Paige sighed and shuffled slowly back over to her workstation. She reminded herself again she was _glad_ Walter and Ralph were close, but she couldn't help but feel left out and a tad rejected. She hated herself a little for being so petty and selfish and for wishing Walter was just a bit more sentimental.

"I'm doing something wrong again, aren't I?" Walter's hesitant, quiet words pierced her like a dart.

She sat down in her chair, facing him. She forced her lips to curve up into a smile. "No, it's okay. We'll get in some couple time soon. When we get a free weekend."

Paige meant it. She really did. But she still couldn't help feeling somewhat disappointed.

OXOXOXOXOXO

The other couple in the garage wasn't helping in the slightest even though she knew better than to compare Walter's and her relationship with theirs.

'Be determined it doesn't bother you, and it won't.' Paige squeezed her eyes shut and gave herself a modified version of her advice to Ralph about school back when he was balking at going. She really did try to suck it up and ignore it on Tuesday when Toby presented Happy with 365 pieces of the mechanic's favorite candies saying it was 'one for each day she had made his life sweeter by being his wife'. After all, Walter did fix Paige's wifi connection for her earlier that day. He was sweet too.

It was a little harder to tamp down the resentment on Wednesday when Happy came in and found her desk covered with 52 heart-shaped post-its. 'I love you' was written boldly across each in Toby's distinctive doctor's scrawl. When Happy pretended to be annoyed, the shrink explained it was one note for each week she'd made him the happiest man on Earth by becoming his bride. Well, Walter refilled Paige's gas tank that morning. He was awfully considerate. He was!

On Thursday, Toby presented Happy with a dozen of the most perfect red roses Paige had ever seen. When he gushed to his wife about one for each of the 12 wonderful months of married bliss, Happy pretended to vomit into her trash can, but couldn't hide her wide grin. Paige tried to swallow around the massive lump in her throat as she looked across at Walter's beautiful, oblivious face. She shot up from her seat and darted into the kitchen trying to hide the tears of stupid envy. Her boyfriend was really very nice if a little clueless about women. He was trying his best, wasn't he?

On Friday, Toby came in toting an enormous costume trunk with a big, red bow on top. No one asked about the contents because no one really wanted to know. Toby just said it was for celebrating one whole year of marital frisky business. The couple spent the whole day smirking at each other and left early carrying the trunk between them on the way to their romantic weekend getaway.

Not long after, Walter loaded his and Ralph's duffle bags into the back of his car, brushed a hurried kiss on Paige's lips and sent her a wave as he drove off with her son. Four days before they would have been officially together for a year. After three long years of back and forth, of elation and heartbreak, wasn't their anniversary worth celebrating too?

Paige went back into the garage, threw herself heavily onto the couch, broke down and bawled. She was acting like a miserable, spoiled baby and she knew it. But she was damned it she could help it.


	2. Chapter 2

**GENIUS ENVY**

 **Chapter 2**

 **AN: I lied. This is going to be a three part story. Sorry?**

 **As always, thank you for your kind reviews.**

 **oXoXoXoXoXo**

Crying was pretty much a waste of time and energy, especially for a person who normally tried to be as upbeat and positive as possible. It could be cathartic occasionally, but Paige quickly decided she'd indulged in enough of a personal pity party. She was done.

It was high time to find a tissue and then come up with something constructive to do during her rare weekend to herself. She needed something to fill the long hours until her boys returned.

Heaving herself up off the couch, she stepped between Proton Arnold and Walter's desk to grab a tissue from the box she spied on the window sill. Dabbing at her eyes left them feeling gritty and her nose was stopped up too. She knew she must look like a nightmare.

Paige turned toward Walter's work station to try to catch her reflection in his monitor, hoping to repair the raccoon eyes from her running mascara. Just her luck, she had jostled the mouse when she walked around the desk, so his desktop was up. She was brought up short by the images that were scrolling and she soon got teary-eyed again for an entirely different reason. She was touched. For someone so unsentimental, he sure had a lot of pictures. And Paige was in _all_ of them. Every single one. Some were posed. Some were candid. Some had other people in them, mostly Ralph. Some she didn't even remember when or where they were taken. She paused for a minute and just watched. Her favorite by far was one of her and Walter looking into each other's eyes, their feelings for one another written boldly across their faces.

What had she been upset about again? She had a boyfriend who adored her and her son. He did everything in his power to make them happy and keep them safe. He was so protective. He was often unintentionally sweet. He was extremely proud of them. He considered himself fortunate to have them.

She'd had romantic boyfriends who remembered every anniversary of every event in their relationship. But most of that romance was a thin disguise for some sort of hidden agenda. Walter was overt and fairly obvious most of the time. And those other men had been jealous or controlling or cheaters or liars and _all_ of them turned out to be leavers. Paige knew without doubt Walter would never abandon them. He was a stay-er. A keeper. He was much too stubborn to quit even if things got bad.

So what if he didn't bring her roses? They died in a week. Or candy. What did he say on the first Halloween she'd celebrated with him? Something about how candy contributes to tooth decay and juvenile diabetes? Besides, did she even _want_ someone like Toby?

No.

Paige wanted a man like Walter. She simply needed to remind herself he wasn't like anyone else she'd ever dated. She didn't want him to be. All she would have to do is be honest and tell him she missed him and wanted to spend more one on one time with him and she knew he would try to accommodate her. In fact, if she told him she actually wanted flowers he would probably arrange for a delivery every 7.5 days or something. Walter really did try. He was just different. And that definitely wasn't a bad thing.

Something else important hit her. Yes, he was different. And yes, he thought holidays were stupid. But all the way back to that long ago Halloween, he'd celebrated it in spite of his professed apathy. And after that one, he'd celebrated any other holiday she liked as well. Because he knew it was important to her.

Hmmmm. Their real anniversary wasn't until Tuesday. And Paige was going to make it one occasion he'd never, ever want to forget again.

oXoXoXoXoXoXo

Paige was so excited when Walter and Ralph returned on Sunday evening, she could barely act normal. Oh, the plans she had for that man.

However, she was able to maintain her composure through dinner because the two of them were gushing enthusiastically about the scientific gibberish they'd seen and heard. The fact they wanted to share their experience with her made her smile even it she didn't understand ninety percent of what they were raving about.

Ralph went to bed a little early claiming fatigue after the eventful weekend.

So Paige found herself sitting on the bed in her room keeping Walter company while he unpacked. "Sounds like you guys had a terrific time. But I'm glad you're back. I missed you, you know," she said.

His hands stilled on his duffle and he gave her a bright smile, his eyes going all soft. He still acted surprised when she said things like that. "Going to the symposium was great and it didn't feel empty because Ralph was there. But I missed you too. Every time I saw how happy and engaged Ralph was in the lectures and viewing the prototype demonstrations, I wished you were there to see it. Thank you for letting him go with me."

Wow. Did she really want him to be like everyone else?

Paige launched herself at him and hugged him tight around the neck. Pulling back, resting her hands on either side of his face and looking him square in the eyes, she whispered, "I love you, you big nerd." Then she kissed him softly.

Before long, distracting herself from blabbing about her plans wasn't a problem. Slowly and thoroughly making love with Walter was all the distraction she needed.

oXoXoXoXoXo

The caseload was light on Monday, but Paige buried herself in contract revisions and collections and anything else she could find to keep herself from giving anything away. Not an easy task with a genius behaviorist in the office, but she somehow managed. Inside, she was so fired up about her plans even Toby's bragging and innuendo about his and Happy's amazing weekend didn't faze her. In fact, it was hard to hide a Cheshire Cat smile of smug expectation. Hearts and flowers and _dress up_? Child's play.

It was more of a struggle to get through dinner and their usual home routine, but it helped that Walter and Ralph were working on her son's presentation for the Forestry Braves Awards Banquet most of the evening right up until bedtime.

She had a tough time falling to sleep, but when she did her dreams were filled with Walter's surprise anniversary and his possible reactions. Some of the reactions caused the dreams to become steamy and sexy until she jolted awake ten minutes before her alarm went off feeling optimistic if a little…frustrated. But that made the anticipation of the night's events all the sweeter.

Paige rolled toward Walter's side of the bed wanting to kiss him and wish him a happy anniversary, ready to finally disclose her plans for him. Instead, she found her nose buried in a bunch of colorful calla lilies that were lying across his pillow with a card attached. What the hell?

'Flowers for my flower,' she read, 'I noted your preference for this genus. I hope you enjoy them. The pink one has a connotation of admiration and appreciation. Yellow is typically associated with gratitude. White represents true devotion. Purple denotes passion. I still struggle to identify and express my emotions, but I think these blooms sum it up for me quite efficiently. Love, Walter'.

Paige was stunned. Flat out floored. And when her boyfriend waltzed back through the bedroom door, she was speechless holding the bouquet over her lap in numbed fingers, the colors blurring from the moisture gathering in her eyes. The first thing out of her mouth wasn't, 'Happy anniversary. Or I love you. Or even Thank you.' Without thinking, she blurted, "But I thought you forgot."


	3. Chapter 3

**GENIUS ENVY**

 **Chapter 3**

"Why would you assume I forgot? I'm a genius with an eidetic memory. And even if I wasn't, Toby's obnoxious, repetitive jabbering about it would have reminded me. Of course I would remember we got together at their wedding…" Walter had a quizzical and confused look on his face that was classic him.

Still in shock over his gesture with the flowers, Paige argued, "But… But you said you didn't understand the significance of last weekend. And you never said… You didn't mention…"

"I thought that was the purpose of a surprise. Not to mention it in advance. And I still don't see the significance of last weekend. If Toby was going to be accurate, he should have given Happy 358 pieces of candy and 51.2 notes. I guess if he was rounding up to the nearest whole number, 12 roses would have been a more realistic computation of months…"

He would've gone on all day if Paige hadn't stopped him with, "But you don't celebrate holidays. You've told me you don't see the importance of days on a calendar."

Walter shrugged and interrupted, "Me, I remember everything, though."

When she still stared at him, dumbfounded, he said, "August 7, 1988, I lost my first tooth. November 11, 1991, I got my first black eye from Scottie Donovan at school because I pointed out how his model of the solar system he brought for show and tell was inaccurate. He mixed up Jupiter's moons with Saturn's. Who does that? January 2, 1994, the first time my father told me he would never understand me. Then in more recent history, October 31, 2014, you called me 'sweet' and I recognized I felt differently about you. I realized it mattered to me what you thought of me. November 10, 2014, I heard you sing for the first time. And I was captivated. December 24, 2014, was the first Christmas I enjoyed celebrating. I felt truly happy. Thanks to you and Ralph. I could go on. The point is, the way my mind works, I store too many dates to mark every one that has an event associated with it. But I knew this particular one would be important to you. And-and I love you, so it's significant to me too."

Paige gave her boyfriend a wobbly smile as he approached and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "I should have known. I can't believe I underestimated you. I'm sorry. I'd actually love for you to go on and finish telling me all the dates you have 'stored' having to do with your feelings for me sometime. But I need to get ready for work and get Ralph to school. And by the way, I _still_ think you're sweet. Thank you for my beautiful flowers and for remembering."

"No." Walter shook his head.

"No? What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I mean, no, you don't have to get ready for work. Your boss gave you the day off. He has plans for you," He gave her a little mischievous smirk then added, "I hope you don't mind this once. I know you don't like it when I make decisions for Ralph without asking, but it would have ruined the surprise. Cabe just came by to get him. He's going to take him to school, then Ralph's staying over with him tonight."

Paige's mouth fell open. She was simply astonished.

The longer she was quiet, the more worried Walter appeared. "You aren't mad about Ralph…?"

"You mean the flowers aren't the surprise? There's more?" She was finally able to say.

He was looking at her as if she was a moron, but at least he didn't express the thought. He'd learned a thing or two in four years. "It's our very first anniversary. The first one I've celebrated with anyone _ever_. I've never had a romantic relationship last this long before. Not counting my marriage to Happy, of course. I mean it shouldn't count since there wasn't anything romantic about that…"

Paige threw her arms around his neck and stopped his words with her mouth. And her tongue. Then her wandering hands got involved and it was quite a few minutes and more than one crushed calla lily later before they resumed their conversation aside from the moaning of each other's names and one or two sighed 'I love you's.

As they lay side by side trying to catch their breath, Walter said, "Not that I'm objecting, but you've just made us late for phase one."

"Phase One, huh? Have I said I love you yet? Have I mentioned that 'irrefutable fact' today?"

"Maybe once or twice, but it was in the throes of passion, so I don't blame you if you can't remember. I'm the one with the perfect recall." He rolled toward her and gave her a self-satisfied grin, tracing her arm with his fingertips causing Paige to shiver. It still amazed her how physically affectionate he could be. He'd come such a long way.

"Hmph. Proud of yourself, are you?" She couldn't hide her own silly smile. Oh, how she adored this guy. Pulling the covers up and over them, she asked. "What if I made plans for today too? What do we do then?"

"I guess we could compare notes and see which activities we'd rather do?"

Paige was dying to hear what else Walter planned, so she said, "You first."

Seeming to forget he was only wearing his unbuttoned shirt and a pair of hastily yanked on underwear, his hair standing up on one side where she'd been tugging on it, Walter made quite the picture when he abruptly sat up. Especially when his face lit up and he answered, "I'm glad you asked. I was going to buy you breakfast at Nemos'. See? Because it's where we first met. My research showed it's considered romantic for a couple to revisit the place they met." He paused, looking at her eagerly waiting for her approval. The man was so damn cute. At this rate, they'd be lucky if they left the condo. At her nod, he kept going, "Then we have to catch a 10 o'clock ferry… Wait. Do I have to tell you _everything_?"

"If we want to decide which plans we want to follow, yes."

He looked a little disappointed, but continued, "I suppose that's logical. I booked us a room at a five star hotel on Catalina Island for the night. Lots of art galleries and ecological exploring we can do today and even though it's a little early for the majority of the flying fish migration, I talked to this guy I know. He's going to rent us a boat with a special light and he thinks we'll be able to see a few early ones anyway. Then there will be star-gazing on the beach tonight if it's clear."

For the third time that morning, Paige was floored and speechless. "But you hate art," was the first thing out of her mouth. Who was the one with no filter again?

"I don't _hate_ it. That implies an emotion. I'm indifferent and I don't understand the importance. But the galleries are for _you_. I can endure it because I'll be spending time with you watching you enjoy it. The flying fish and the stars appeal to me… And the being _alone_ with you for the night," Walter added with a slight leer. "What were your plans for us today?"

Paige suddenly felt like she'd brought a water pistol to a gun fight. Her brilliant plans didn't seem so great anymore. Her boyfriend had just blown her clean away in the _romance_ department. Would wonders never cease!? "Well… my plans aren't nearly as appealing. I was going to have Sly keep Ralph tonight. Then I was going to take you to the new show at the planetarium hoping to make out with you when it got dark and distract you from the show. I cooked all weekend thinking I'd have all your favorites for dinner and then serve the dessert course on top of me. So, I guess Catalina it is?"

Walter smiled broadly and a tiny bit smugly. He knew his plans won the day.

Paige knew her present beat his at least. And she couldn't resist needling him about it. "I got you a killer gift though. You won't be able to top it, for sure. Just wait here a sec."

She flipped the sheets back and enjoyed his appreciative gaze and his little growl while she slowly strolled across the room in the nude, grabbing her robe from the chair in the corner. Strictly speaking, she could've just put on the pajamas that were lying on the floor beside the bed, but she couldn't resist teasing him. He was so easy.

Stretching up on her tiptoes, Paige reached into the dark corner of the top of her closet. Finding the package where she knew it would be, she took it down and brought it back over to Walter who was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Go ahead. Open it." She urged when he looked hesitant.

Ripping off the wrapping, he found a digital photo frame. When he glanced up at her and frowned, she took it from him and turned it on. Pictures started scrolling and she was gratified to notice, Walter was fixated on the images and nearly drooling. The pictures on his work computer gave her the idea. It had cost her a little embarrassment to pose for those photos in the scanty, suggestive outfits, but judging by her boyfriend's reaction, it was well worth it. When he'd seen them all at least twice, he stuttered a stunned and breathless thank you.

Blushing a little, Paige reminded him sternly, "That's for your eyes only, please. Keep it somewhere secure where prying genius eyes won't find it."

Still a little dazzled, eyes still focused on the pictures, he nodded saying, "I promise." Then he looked up. "Did you want your gift now? I was going to wait til tonight, but since you already gave me my present…"

"You bought me something else? It's too much, Walter. The hotel, the boat, everything. All that was enough. You didn't need to do anything else…" She loved presents however, so it was Paige's turn to be eager, suppressing the urge to bounce up and down, she said, "But yes, please! Could I have it now? Depending on what it is, it just might make our night even better, right?"

"Okay. I didn't exactly buy this though."

Huh?

Walter walked across the room to the chest of drawers. Pulling out a sock roll from the back of the drawer, he removed something and hid it behind his back as he made his way toward her. He seemed nervous all of the sudden. Without preamble, he shoved the little velvet box into her hands.

Oh, boy. Oh… It was earrings, right? It had to be. It couldn't be… Paige couldn't breathe. Let alone make her fingers cooperate. Her heart was racing. She was going to faint.

Walter haltingly sat beside her on the bed. He took the box from her uncooperative hands and lifted the lid.

Paige gasped. She was dead wrong. Walter's gift was definitely better. So much better, she nearly started laughing or crying hysterically, but she couldn't decide which. Because nestled in the red velvet was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It looked old fashioned, the intricate Celtic filigree design gave the band a delicate, lacy appearance. The stone was small, but it caught the morning light and sparkled brightly.

"It was my great grandmother's. So I didn't technically buy it," Walter murmured, sounding unsure. "So-so it's been in the family a long time. Sorry the diamond isn't bigger…"

"Walter," Paige choked out around the thickness in her throat. She swallowed hard. "Did you maybe have a question for me?"

"Oh. Uh, yes. Yes, I do. Um, you and I. I haven't… M-marriage is a, uh, big, but we-we… And, so would you… That is, will you…" Walter stopped and cleared his throat, turning anguished eyes on her.

Paige couldn't wait another second. "Yes! Yes! Of course I will!" She flung herself at him.

They missed the ferry.

 **AN: I've had a little trouble with confidence in my writing lately because someone said I make Walter sound too robotic. I hate to be that super sensitive person, but... stupid or not, it makes it hard to want to finish something I'm supposed to be doing for fun. Writers can be insecure even if writing is just a hobby. I know I've said it before, but if you like a story, say so. The reviews are a big reason why we publish. A huge thank you to my regular reviewers! You're the best!**


End file.
